


Missing You

by lithium223



Series: A Knight's Love [2]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sequel to Homesick. Bishop is feeling lonely and can't stop thinking about Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

 

Duke smiled at Bishop, even if it was through a screen, the blue mech could feel the warmth behind that smile. These transmissions between the two mechs were something Bishop looked forward to and he couldn’t help but smile back. He and Duke had started calling each other after the Scotland Yard Braves were settled in their new base. Bishop often giggled afterwards when he realized that their conversations often lasted several hours.

But the moments he had with Duke were bittersweet at best. He was glad to be able to communicate with the knight, but it just wasn’t the same as talking with him in person. Then again it was better than nothing. The transmissions helped ease the throbbing ache of loneliness that settled over Bishop after Duke’s departure.

Bishop listened intently as Duke gave him an update about his job and his interactions with the Japanese Braves. He jumped when a sudden bang came through on Duke’s side. Bishop laughed as he watched Duke’s features turn scornful as he turned to yell at the Braves behind him.

Bishop felt amused as he listened to Duke yelling at the Japanese Braves. He didn’t know the language, but he knew Duke, and it was too easy for him to imagine the reprimand the knight was giving. What he wouldn’t give to hear Duke scolding Rook and Pawn.

Duke stopped his argument with his teammates and turned back to the screen with sad optics. “I’m sorry, Bishop, but a new assignment has come in.”

“It’s alright, Duke,” Bishop replied with a small smile to show Duke he understood. “You’re needed. Just call me back later.”

 Another small smile flitted across Duke’s features. “Alright then, we’ll talk again soon. Bye, Bishop.”

“Bye, Duke.” The screen went black.

Bishop sat there for a couple minutes, looking at the blank screen, his hands resting on the chair arms. It had been several months since Duke had left. At first, the loneliness seemed unbearable. After the relocation to London, he started communicating with the swordsmech on a daily basis, but that didn’t make the emptiness ache less.

Bishop was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn’t notice King walk into the room and move behind him. King took one look at Bishop and knew the problem. The blue mech was missing Duke. Again.

The larger mech frowned. Duke was gone. Yes, he was their brother and he knew what they did together, hell he even envied them. But Duke was stationed in Japan. Bishop should consider himself lucky that they were able to talk at all.

“Why are you sad?” King snapped, interrupting Bishop’s inner lament.

Bishop jumped in surprise and quickly turned his chair to face the other. “Sorry Ringo, I didn’t hear you come in.” Bishop replied, using King’s first name since they were in private.

 He didn’t really know why he and his brothers used their surnames around others. It was just a habit they picked up. It was probably Regina’s fault.

King snorted. “Obviously. Seriously John, you can’t go on like this. You need to pull yourself together, pining after Knight isn’t benefiting you or anyone else.” Bishop cast his gaze downward, unable to meet his older brother’s gaze. They have had this conversation before.

“Besides,” King continued. “You guys weren’t even together. All Knight did was fuck you.”

“How dare you!” Bishop cried, his optics flying up to Kings, shocked and angered that his leader would say such a thing. “Who are you to say anything!? So what if I’ve been moping around since Knight left, I have every right to! And how would you know if he ever slept with me or not, you weren’t there and it’s none of your business if we did!”

“I’m the eldest, the leader” King reminded the smaller mech. “And yes I’ve been there. I’ve seen how much of a slut you were for him. All of us have. I’ve seen you go down on him like you couldn’t get enough of his spike.”

Bishop quivered at the words. His hands held a painful grip on the chair arms. Shame and fury howled inside him, and the ever present ache gave a throb as he was reminded of the intimate times he and Duke had shared.

“It makes me wonder, were you always such a whore, Bishop? Or was it all Knight?”

“I’m not a whore!” Bishop snapped, his optics shining with hurt.

“Could have fooled me.” King sneered, letting his jealousy and disgust show.

Bishop couldn’t take it, he fled. He knew if he was in the room with King another moment he would do something he’d regret, so he did the only thing he could do. He ran.

Out in the hall Pawn and Rook were walking. When they noticed Bishop they quickly stepped to the side and let the blue mech pass them. Rook’s optics followed Bishop, while Pawn looked ahead to the main room. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. King was jealous and angry and he had bullied Bishop because the little cop car was missing Duke.

“Should we go after him?” Rook asked, more than a little concerned.

 “Let’s give him some time to himself” Pawn replied. “And stay away from King while we’re at it.”

 

Bishop lay on his bed, staring listlessly up at the ceiling. King’s words hurt, but the memories they brought forth hurt more. Bishop could easily come up with at least a dozen times and places where King could have seen him and Duke pleasuring each other.

A determined scowl came to Bishop’s features, though there was no one around to see it. He was not a whore. That was a fact. There was nothing King could say that would make him regret his actions, he was not ashamed.

In fact, if Duke was here right now he could guarantee that he would have the knight in his room, moaning as he sucked his spike, and he sucked his.

The blue mech sighed as the thought brought on an edge of heat mixed with disappointment. It didn’t matter what he would do if Duke was here. Duke was in Japan and probably never coming back. Besides, Lady probably wouldn’t approve of the depression he slipped into every time he considered the thought that Duke was never returning home to England.

He had no words for it. All he knew was that he missed Duke and his life wasn’t the same without the swordsmech. With another sigh Bishop turned over, burying his face in his arms. He was lonely and tired, and hoped a long sleep would solve his problems.

_He keened as the glossa teased the tingling nodes on his cord and he could only shudder as the fingers inside him continued to twist and scrape on the weeping nodes of his valve. He turned his attention back to the proud member in front of him, swallowing the cord and tasting the fluid coating the throbbing rod. He wanted to hear his partner moan as he pleasured him. And moan he did._

_He couldn’t help but giggle when his partner bucked into his mouth. They were getting close. He felt his valve clench on the fingers inside him as they stroked the sensor near the back of his valve. He whimpered, it was so good, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted no needed more._

_“Duke,” he whispered, knowing that the mech liked to hear his first name when they were together. “Wait a minute.”_

_“Bishop?” the other mech questioned, leaning up with confusion in his tone._

_He couldn’t look at the knight as he felt him move from underneath him. Soon the other was crouched beside the smaller mech; his equipment still exposed to the world and was being ignored in favor of him._

_“Bishop, what’s wrong?”_

_He bit his lip nervously. He didn’t know how Duke would react to his desire, but…he wanted it. It felt right to ask this of the knight._

_He looked up to face his partner. “I…I want you inside me. Like really inside me, not your fingers or glossa. I want your spike; I want you to take me.”_

_“John…” Duke looked back at him with surprise. “Are you sure?”_

_He nodded earnestly. “Don’t you want to?”_

_“Yes,” was the knight’s response before he pulled the smaller mech into a strong embrace, eager lip plates meeting his own._

_“John.”_

“John, are you listening to me?”

“Yes, Lady,” Bishop replied, his response automatic with no real thought behind it. The blonde just gave the blue mech a long look before returning to her lecture. Bishop sighed as his attention wandered away.  Why was he thinking of the time Duke had penetrated him?

Maybe it had something to do with Rook and Pawn doing it in the shooting range. Those two were shameless. Then again so was he; when he had someone to be shameless with. Now he was just floating in the remains of the past, pining for the one mech that had once been his. Dimming his optics, Bishop continued to ignore Regina and lost himself in fantasies.

_He tried to squirm as pleasure sizzled its way through his circuits. However, strong hands held him as a wicked glossa lapped at the tender nodes of his valve. He keened as he felt a finger press into him alongside the teasing glossa._

_“Like it?” Duke chuckled against the sensitive equipment._

_“You know I do,” he replied, crying out as the finger pressed into that special node that would have him begging for more. “More, Duke, please…”_

_“As you wish” the knight rumbled, pulling away. He groaned with unsatisfied lust, but his groan quickly turned into an ecstatic cry that was swallowed by a hot mouth, while a hot and throbbing cord filled him and stretched him wide._

Bishop groaned, annoyed that he was brought out of the pleasurable dream. What was that the damn beeping? Onlining his optics, Bishop realized he was at his desk, and the beeping was coming from his console. Realizing this, the blue mech quickly straightened up and activated his console. As soon as the screen activated, Duke’s image filled the screen.

“Hello Bishop, I’m sorry I haven’t called in a few days. The mission was more difficult than I anticipated and….Bishop, are you alright?”

“Of course I am, Knight.” Bishop hastily replied, his AI sparking happily at the sight of the mech even as a dull ache filled him as he was once again reminded that he could never have what he wanted.

Duke stared at him for a long moment. Bishop was rarely so formal with him. “Are you sure? You look like you haven’t slept in a couple days.”

Bishop looked away from the screen, unable to meet the other’s concerned gaze. “I’m fine.” 

_\- I’m not. I’m lonely because you’re gone. I miss you and the time we spent together. And it hurts because you’re not here and I’m scared that you won’t be coming back.-_

“John?” Bishop looked back at the screen. He could see the worry written on Duke’s features. Duke was always trying to look out for him. Even when he was so far away he cared.

“It’s just…It’s not the same without you. You should be here,” the blue mech finally mumbled.  “I miss you.”

 “I miss you too.”

  



End file.
